


Hesitant Kiss

by alliaskofyou



Series: Saphael Kisses [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: The type of kiss where their lips touch, brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's face, as one waits for the other to move.





	Hesitant Kiss

“Are you ready, baby?” Raphael taunts, leaning toward Simon. Simon takes a step back and starts to walk in a circle around Raphael. Raphael turns around, keeping a close eye on Simon’s movements.

 

“I’m always ready.” Simon quips back, lunging at Raphael. Raphael jumps out of Simon’s way with a bark of laughter. Simon stumbles and tries to regain his balance.

 

“Are you sure?” Raphael teases, this time the one walking a circle around Simon.

 

Simon watches Raphael and attempts to figure out his next move. “Well, maybe not _always_ ready.” Simon concedes as he dodges Raphael’s attack.

 

Raphael lands perfectly, completely graceful, and Simon can’t help but feel a tad envious. “You need to be. You don’t know what you might need to be prepared for.” Raphael warns, tightening the circle around Simon.

 

Simon rolls his eyes playfully and Raphael takes his chance to charge at Simon and flip Simon under him as they land on the floor with a thud. Simon groans in defeat then sticks his tongue out at a laughing Raphael.

 

“You’re getting better.” Raphael smiles and pecks Simon’s nose.

 

Simon pouts then releases a tight-lipped moan as Raphael settles his body against him. Simon always gets aroused when sparring with Raphael. The idea of being hunted, of being tackled and claimed apparently does it for him. Raphael hadn’t known. Until now. He hides beneath is hands as Raphael smirks at him.

 

“Someone was a little more interested in sparring then they let on.” Raphael chuckles, and pushes against Simon.

 

Simon groans and removes his hands. “Raph-”

 

Raphael leans in close, stealing Simon’s breath and next words. He presses his lips to Simon’s, a brief brush that leaves Simon desperate for more. Simon inclines his head up, asking without words for another. Raphael licks the entrance of Simon’s lips, but it’s still just a gentle press, not enough. 

 

Simon growls and reaches up, gripping the short strands at the back of Raphael’s neck, and pulling Raphael to him, pressing his lips greedily against Raphael’s, licking into his mouth and sucking his bottom lip, nipping with his exposed fangs. Raphael moans into the kiss and presses deeper into Simon, tongue joining the meshing of their lips and fangs popping out for gentle scrapes.

 

They hear a undignified yelp and a curse. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Lily groans and slams the training room door.

 

Simon bursts into giggles and Raphael soon follows, resting his forehead against Simon’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
